


My Boss Has Good Taste

by ianlipgallagher (mdobbs1614)



Series: Prompts [29]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, First Meetings, M/M, Mobster Ian, Side piece Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 01:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8601349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdobbs1614/pseuds/ianlipgallagher
Summary: Prompt: Mob AU where Mickey is the sidepiece and Ian is the right-hand man?? Please I love your writing so much!!





	

Ian is sitting on his boss’s couch, watching some security camera footage, when a short, dark haired man walks into the living room wearing only boxers. Ian springs into action, pulling a gun from in between the seat cushions and pointing it straight at the stranger’s head. 

 

“Who the fuck are you?” He barks.

 

The guy turns around, coffee cup in hand, and leans against the counter.

 

“Alex” The man calls to the bedroom.

 

Ian frowns. That’s the first name of his boss, Alexsander Ivankov. Ian’s been working for the Ivankovs for the past five years. When Alex’s dad, Sergei Ivankov, died, Alex became boss and he chose Ian as his right-hand. Ian’s duties include running the day-to-day operations and hiring the muscle, but mostly, he stays by Alex’s side and keeps him alive at all costs.

 

And now, there’s a stranger standing in Alex’s kitchen, calling the mob boss by name. 

 

Alex walks into the kitchen and takes in the scene before. Alex is tall guy, even taller than Ian, but he’s skinnier. He was born into the mob business, never having to fight for himself, and it shows in his lack of muscle definition. But his jaw is chiseled and if Ian ever let himself gaze for a second, he’d say that his boss is pretty hot. 

 

“Ian, put the gun down. This is Mickey. A friend of mine.” Alex says calmly, stepping past Mickey to grab a drink, his hand grazing Mickey’s back. 

 

“You’re supposed to tell me when you have guests so I don’t fucking kill them.” Ian says through his teeth. Alex just shrugs, leading Mickey back to his bedroom. 

 

Ian sighs, falling down on the couch. The hardest part of his job is that Alex doesn’t take the threat of death seriously. He’s a mob boss for heaven’s sake. He has plenty of enemies, especially after he dropped a bunch of clients when his dad died. But the guy just wanders around town without any back up and brings home random guys and doesn’t tell anyone. Sometimes Ian thinks he should just shot Alex himself to elevate all the stress.

 

Right now though, he has to get back to reviewing yesterday’s security footage, make sure no one is lurking around Alex’s house. Eh, the mundane tasks of a mobster. 

 

*

 

Alex falls asleep fairly quickly after their third round, leaving Mickey to explore this huge house he was brought to. He starts upstairs. There’s a grand staircase that leads to a hallway. 

 

“Shit.” Mickey whispers. There must be six bedrooms on the second floor. He walks down the hall, opening each door and peeking inside. Most of the rooms are set up like guest rooms and are clearly unused. He is standing outside the fifth door, when it swings open and the redhead he met earlier smacks right into him. 

 

Mickey stumbles backward, but the other man stands firm, sturdy and unmoving. Suddenly Mickey is yanked by his collar into the room the redhead just came out of and thrown onto the bed.

 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing, huh?” The man seethes. Mickey sits up, fixing his now crumpled shirt.

 

“Cool it, Little Red. I was just looking around, that alright with you?” 

 

The man scoffs. “My name is Ian. And no, it’s not alright with me. For all I know, you’re one of Falcone’s boys, here to seek out a weak point in our security here.” 

 

Mickey laughs. “Please, like Falcone has anyone with an IQ over 50 in his crew.” 

 

Ian frowns. How the fuck does this guy know about Falcone's crew?

 

“Seriously, who the fuck are you?” Ian asks, genuinely curious at this point. 

 

The guy reaches his hand forward, open for Ian to shake. 

 

“Mickey. Mickey Milkovich.” He smirks, putting his hand back down when Ian ignores it.

 

Ian’s eyebrows go up. “Milkovich as in Terry Milkovich?” 

 

“The one and fucking only.” Mickey sneers. 

 

“Holy shit. I’ve met my share of scary guys, but Terry Milkovich is one scary son of a bitch!” Ian says.

 

“Try being raised by him.” Mickey scoffs, standing up and dusting himself off. “Now, if this little interrogation is over, I’d like to go now."

 

“Wait.” Ian grabs his bicep, stopping him from leaving the room. “I need your number. Gotta add you to the sheet at the entrance if you’re gonna be around.” 

 

*

 

Ian wakes up the next day to smell of bacon wafting into his room. He shuffles to the kitchen and sees Mickey in front of the stove and Alex sitting at the breakfast bar.

 

“Yo, Ian. This bitch can cook!” He says, pointing his fork in Mickey’s direction.

 

Mickey smiles at Ian. “I made plenty if you want some.” He offers, gesturing to the bacon and eggs on the counter. 

 

Ian nods, fixing himself a plate. They eat around the table, Mickey and Alex talking while Ian just sits there, pushing around his eggs. He waits until Mickey goes to take a shower to talk to Alex. 

 

“He your new sidepiece or something?” He asks in what he hopes is a casual tone.

 

Alex shrugs. “I might add him to my rotation.” 

 

Ian feels himself stir at that and he isn’t sure why. He doesn’t know Mickey. He has no loyalty to him. So why does he care how Alex is going to treat him?

 

Ian nods at Alex before walking back to his bedroom. But, before he can make it, the bathroom door swings open and a half naked Mickey bumps straight into him. 

 

Mickey laughs as Ian grabs his shoulders to steady himself.

 

“We have to stop meeting like this.” Mickey jokes. Ian flashes him a small, insincere grin before pushing past him swiftly. Mickey grabs his hand before he can get far. “Hey, something wrong?” 

 

Ian shakes his head. “Got work.” He quips, before pulling his hand out of Mickey’s grip and rushing to his bedroom to pull himself together. 

 

Mickey stands in the hallway, dumbfounded. What was that?

 

Before Mickey can dwell on it too long, Alex is in front of him and ushering him into the bedroom with wandering hands and flirtatious whispers. 

 

Mickey’s confusion only escalates when Ian’s face pops into his mind during a round with Alex, helping to push him over the edge. 

 

*

 

Mickey sneaks out of the room after Alex falls asleep. Sex must be like an Ambien for that guy, cause he passes out every time.  

 

Mickey finds himself back in front of Ian’s door. Before he can stop himself, he knocks quietly. When he is met with only silence, he pushes the door open slowly to reveal Ian on his laptop, headphones in his ears. Ian’s eyes look up when Mickey enters.

 

Ian’s brows furrow at Mickey’s appearance. 

 

“Um, can I talk to you?” Mickey forces out before Ian can say anything.

 

Ian tilts his head, studying Mickey for a second before he nods minutely.

 

“Yeah, I guess.” 

 

Mickey moves to sit down at the end of Ian’s bed. 

 

“Look, I don’t normally do shit like this and let me know if I’m way off base or something, but I feel something with you. I don’t know what-." Mickey stops himself. What the fuck is he doing? “I’m sorry. I just gonna-.” He turns toward the door, shaking his head. What was that?

 

“Wait.” Ian breathes, prompting Mickey to turn back around. “I feel it too.” 

 

*

 

Ian and Mickey have been dating for two months, when Mickey brings up the issue that been swirling around in his mind for a week. 

 

“You’ve got to tell Alex.” He spits out, interrupting Ian’s story about some guy he just hired.

 

“What?"

 

“We can’t go anywhere because no one can no about us because you haven’t told Alex. I think it’s time you told Alex. He hasn’t even texted me in a month. It’ll be fine.” Mickey assures him. 

 

Ian nods. “I know.” He says solemnly. “I know that the worst he could do is fire me, but I’m still scared.” 

 

The good thing about working for a guy who’s had servants to do everything for him all his life, is that he’s horrible in a fight. Ian has never been hurt or even scared of being hurt by Alex. But telling your boss that you’re dating a guy he had a thing with, still sucks. 

 

“I’ll do it tonight."

 

*

 

Ian opens Alex’s door to find him fucking a tall blonde guy.

 

“Shit! Sorry.” Ian says quickly, moving to close the door.

 

Alex stops. “Nah, we’re cool. What do you need?"

 

“Well, uh. I, uh.” Ian stammers.

 

“Kinda busy here, Ian. Spit it out."

 

“I’m dating Mickey.” Ian forces out, bracing for impact

 

Alex frowns. “Okay…Am I supposed to know who that is?” 

 

“Uh, you fucked him a few times so I thought-."

 

“Oh! Short guy, dark hair? Ghosted me after two weeks?"

 

“Yeah.” Ian nods, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. 

 

“Go for it, dude. The fuck do I care?” Alex says, going back to thrusting into the guy underneath him before Ian can even get out of the room.

 

*

 

Ian opens the door to his car and slinks into the seat.

 

“What did he say?” Mickey asks anxiously.

 

Ian huffs. “He said ‘the fuck do I care’."

 

Mickey laughs. “I always liked that guy.” 

**Author's Note:**

> When I got this prompt, I wanted to do a different kind of Mob AU and I thought the idea of a mob boss who isn't actually scary and was just born into would be funny, so here you go!
> 
> Hit me up @ianmickgallagher on tumblr


End file.
